Navy Shirts, Black Pants, and Why Not to Wear Lingerie
by AllHallowsTheLess
Summary: Alec made a bad choice in clothing. Magnus expressed his opinion to him, as he would say. Alec is trying to repent for it by...modelling? Probably a duel-chapter fic, only possibly/maybe longer. No smut, kiddies.


**A/N: I'm sure it's not hard to guess, but I really like writing. I do, I promise, regardless of the fact that I rarely can write anything relevant to anything on this website-meaning things that are original, not of another's mind, which, really, are of no help to you whatsoever. See, I can never come up with my own ideas, prompts, for Fanfiction. I'm just no good at it. I apologize for taking a super long time to write anything.**

**ALSO, this will be about a two chapter fic because I felt like it. I don't know. First plot-based multi-chapter, I guess.**

**I don't own the sparkling magnificence of Magnus Bane, nor do I own the solemn-but-sexy Alec Lightwood.**

"I didn't mean to!"Alec crossed his arms and stomped his foot, his dark hair falling lightly onto his flushed face, like a five-year-old who's mother had taken their favorite toy away.

Magnus' cat-eyes held a warning within them that Alec knew he shouldn't trifle with."Alexander, I don't _give_ a damn if you meant to or not. You still _did it_, didn't you?"

"Yes, Magnus, I did, but—"

"STOP," Magnus yelled, snapping his electric-blue-tipped fingers together, causing Alec to abruptly lose his ability to speak. "Just stop, Alexander. I can't _handle_ it any longer."

Alec looked at him accusingly, a silent _Let me talk again and I'll argue effectively with you_ shining in his bright blue eyes. He hated that every time they fought about something like this, Magnus snapped his fingers and made the playing field uneven. Magnus sighed, rolling his own eyes and head in synchrony to the side. He snapped his fingers together once again, setting the boy free of the spell.

Taking a breath, Alec began to speak again. "Magnus, I just wore, as you put it, 'navy' on black. Honestly, it was a mistake—"

"YOU'RE DAMN RIGHT IT WAS A MISTAKE," Magnus screeched. Alec winced, sure that the neighbors would be sending over their complaints about that one later—although, if they hadn't yet received complaints on their, erm, solitary nights together, he was sure that they could handle more than just a screech

"—and it won't happen again." Alec moved towards his boyfriend, who looked close to tears. Magnus flinched, looking physically affected by not only Alec's disgusting choice in clothing, but the fight. Alec sighed and retracted his reaching fingers. "Look, Magnus, if it'll make you feel better, I could…" He thought. What could he do to fix this? "…let you teach me what and what not to wear together?"

Magnus' eyes lit up, though they were still shining with unshed tears. A watery grin spread across his features. "Will I get a model for that?" His gaze turned seductively to his boyfriend, which was a bit of a comical sight, given the half-formed tears in his cat eyes. Alec wondered tiredly, but curiously nonetheless, if his boyfriend was bipolar.

Alec's head turned towards the ceiling, gazing fondly at the crisp white paint there. He found it funny that, in all of the apartment, the living room ceiling was the only thing that was pure white. "I mean, you could snap one in, if you think it'd be more efficient, but I really don't—"

"Alec," Magnus purred, interrupting for the um-teenth time that night, causing Alec to redden slightly in frustration. "I was thinking I'd have a more," he said, running his finger down Alec's pale arm, "intimately secured model." Alec's angry blush changed instantaneously to one of embarrassment. "Preferably one with big blue eyes, an alabaster complexion. If I'm lucky, maybe some sleek black hair. High cheeks bones. Sexy battle scars would be a major plus." A wicked smile settled on his face as he observed Alec's reddening features.

"I-I guess we could manage that." He pushed out a smile, wrapping his arms around the snuggly warlock, resting his head against his chest. After a moment, though, he turned his head sharply towards his boyfriend. "No lingerie." He held Magnus' gaze until the warlock sighed.

"None? None at all?"Magnus' tone implied that he'd expected a fight, but figured that he would win, so it didn't matter that Alec added to their couples spat because of this; Magnus almost always won their fights, in his eyes.

"No, Magnus, none at all. I'm not wearing it." Alec frowned against the warmth of Magnus' chest. "It's too girly. And I can't even wear half the things you pick out for me, let alone anything like _that._"

Magnus pouted, glossy lips shining with disappointment. "Oh, but Alec, you'd look _so cute_ in some of the stuff I saw the other day while I was out with Izzy, helping her with that little banquet she's headed too, you'd just adore—"

"Magnus."Alec's tone said enough.

Magnus rolled his vibrant eyes once more. "Fine, love, but keep in mind that you owe me." He paused, pouting his lips. "I'm disillusioned, dear, quite frankly, that you won't do this teeny, tiny little thing for me."

Alec found himself fighting those green-yellow puppy dog eyes, an internal battle raging. Of course, his answer still held firm. "Then I'll remind you that you still owe _me_ one for making me wear make-up to that club, Mags." He disentangled himself from his boyfriend, stood, and headed for the door. The stubborn-but-momentarily-immobilized look in Magnus' eyes when he turned back to say his farewells told him that he'd won. For now.


End file.
